Memories of Transformers Prime
by PhantomPhoenixGirl
Summary: Agent Fowler was having a hard time proving Prime was alive and on their side, and had to call Optimus in for help. Can they convince General Bryce the autobots are a friend to humanity? Follow the autobots as they relive their memories. Transformers Prime
1. Grilling for Evidence

**I do not own Transformers Prime.**

Agent Fowler was at his wits end. He has been trying to inform General Bryce that Optimus Prime was alive and well, and still on their side. Everything he said was even being recorded. General Bryce was skeptical, and even told him he was off his rocker.

Things were not going to plan. Not only had he let it slip that there were kids involved, he was also going to be evaluated to see if he was mentally stable. This was getting him nowhere. Agent Fowler pulled out his phone and contacted Prime. Prime responded and was there within moments.

With physical proof right before his eyes, General Bryce acknowledged that Optimus Prime was indeed alive. This did not prove that he was still on their side.

Agent Fowler about blew a gasket, "What do you mean this doesn't prove he is on our side? If he had switched sides he would have attacked us by now."

"Agent Fowler, I am sorry but your opinion of Prime is biased. I realize you respect Prime and believe he is with us, but since this operation is hush hush I have nothing to go off. I need some proof that Prime or his fellow autobots are not a threat to humanity."

Optimus spoke up. "General Bryce, you shall have your evidence."

"Is that so?" General Bryce inquired.

"Yes. Gather your men, and bring them to the abandoned drive-in movie theater just outside of Jasper, Nevada three hours from now."

"How do I know this is not some trap?"

"If it will make you feel better you are welcome to bring weaponry if you feel the need to defend yourself. Either way I give you my word that no harm will come to you or your men."

After thinking it over General Bryce stated, "Very well. I shall bring twenty of my finest soldiers with me along with Private Daylee who will be recording the entire time."

"Understood General. I will be accompanied by my team along with five humans, including Agent Fowler, who can help answer any questions you may have."

Agent Fowler clapped his hands together. "Then if that is all, we will see you in three hours General Bryce."

And with that, Agent Fowler and Optimus Prime left.

Three hours later General Bryce and Private Daylee showed up to the abandoned drive-in theater with twenty armed men. The sight that greeted them was five humans and two large bots. Out of the five humans, three of them were children who were hovering over a computer.

Noticing their arrival, Agent Fowler walked up to the group. "Good evening General Bryce, glad you could make it."

"Where is Optimus Prime and the rest of the autobots Agent Fowler?" General Bryce asked as his group followed Agent Fowler over to the two giant robots.

"Don't worry General Bryce, they will be here shortly."

"Yeah, they just got caught up in a major mash down with some decepticons." The young female child added.

Many of the soldiers gave her a strange look. "Who are these children Agent Fowler? Are these the kids you mentioned before?" Bryce Asked.

"Yes they are sir, and I will introduce you to everyone just as soon as the rest of the group shows up. Ah, and here they are." Agent Fowler said just as three vehicles arrive on the scene and transformed, shocking a few a the soldiers even though they were informed that the robots could transform.

Optimus walked over to the group. "General Bryce, it is good to see you again."

General Bryce nodded in acknowledgement, "Now that everyone is here would you care to introduce everyone to us Agent Fowler."

Agent Fowler cleared his throat, "Of course." He gestured to Prime, "This of course is Optimus Prime. Leader of the autobots."

Moving on he pointed to a large green robot, "This big guy is Bulkhead." At hearing his name Bulkhead turned around and waved to the group saying, "Hi there, it's nice to meet you."

Then Agent Fowler pointed to a blue and pink robot who appeared to be the only girl out of the robots, "This is Arcee. Don't let her smaller size fool you, she packs a punch." Arcee briefly nodded to the soldiers before turning to Agent Fowler, "Sorry we were late Fowler. We got caught up taking this from Megatron." She held out a black round orb. Agent Fowler raised an eyebrow, "What does it do?" "No clue, but we couldn't just let Megatron have it." Agent Fowler nodded, then move on.

Next was an orange and white bot who was busy hooking up the computer to the drive-in theaters system, "This is Rachet. He is the groups medic." Rachet didn't even acknowledge the newcomers.

Finally, the last bot of the group is a yellow robot sitting next to the kids typing away at the computer. "And this is Bumblebee. He is the groups scout." Bumblebee looked up, waved, and started beeping at the group. The soldiers turned to one another, hoping one of them knew what they were supposed to do.

The boy at typing away on the computer responded, "He said 'Hi, I'm Bumblebee. And this Raf, Jack, and Miko.'" As he says this he points to each of them.

"Well, you basically did the rest of the introducing for me Bee." Fowler turned to the group, "The only other person is Jack's mom June Darby over there by the tables. She was kind enough to bring food and drinks for everyone."

"Thank you for introducing everyone Bill. Now what evidence exactly do you have to prove where the autobots loyalties lie?" Upon hearing General Bryce's question Optimus came over to explain.

"General Bryce, as humans you have memories you make of events in your lives. We autobots also have memories, however, our memories can be extracted and viewed. Since coming to earth, we have extracted our memories of our daily events and combined them on a drive for historical record. We had hoped that one day when the Cybertronian war was over our memories could be used to educate our people about the war, and hopefully prevent any future wars. We will also share our memories with you now to put any doubts to where our loyalties lie to rest. Now there is not enough time to show you everything, so we will show you memories we have gathered since coming into contact with our human allies Jack, Raf, and Miko. I believe this will suffice as sufficient evidence."

Pleased with this General Bryce stated, "That is fine as long as Private Daylee is permitted to record."

Prime stood, "Granted. Raf and Rachet have finished setting up. Please be seated and we will start.

Everyone settled in, excited and curious to watch the memories.

 **That's all for now, until next time. Please review.**


	2. Darkness Rising Part 1

**I do not own Transformers Prime.**

As soon as everyone was settled, Raf hit play and the screen lit up.

 **Cliffjumper: So there I am on a lookout when out of nowhere these high beams light up my rear view. And then it hits, me I'm illegally parked!**

 **Arcee: Another parking ticket?**

 **Cliffjumper: Better. The boot.**

 **Arcee: Big metal tire clamp, impossible to remove.**

 **Cliffjumper: Bingo! So the local police do their thing and I let em get all the way down by a block. That's when I kick off my new shiny shoe and BANG!**

"Wait a minute, who is this? I thought there were only five autobots?" General Bryce asked, turning to Agent Fowler.

"There are only five now. Remember I mentioned Cliffjumper."

"The one you said was killed right?" Private Daylee questioned.

Agent Fowler sighed and then whispered, "Yeah, but I wouldn't bring it up if I were you. Especially not in front of Arcee, Cliff was her partner."

 **Arcee: New York's finest soil themselves.**

 **Cliffjumper: You know me, Arcee. Mess with Cliffjumper-**

 **Arcee: And you get the horns.**

Arcee smiled slightly at this, before loosing her smile and shutting her optics.

Many of the soldiers gave Arcee as sad look, knowing what it was like to lose a partner. And they could easily see the close bond these two had.

 **Arcee: Not sure how that complies with Autobot rule number one - 'Keep a low profile'?**

 **Cliffjumper: What can I say? Patrolling for energon out here in dullsville and gets lonesome. Almost makes me miss the Decepticons.**

 **Arcee: Like Jasper Nevada's a party? We're alone where ever we travel on this rock, Cliff.**

 **Cliffjumper: I'm getting a signal.**

 **Arcee: Need backup?**

 **CliffJumper: Do I ever need backup?**

Now the soldiers began to worry. it was not smart to go in alone, even if it seemed like nothing was wrong. It was always nice to have an extra set of eyes to keep a lookout, and to know someone was watching out for you.

 **Cliffjumper comes upon a crater of large blue crystals.**

 **Cliffjumper: I just found a hole lot of energon.**

"That's energon?" A random soldier asked.

 **A large ship comes over.**

 **Cliffjumper: Decepticons!**

Arcee winced when Cliff was thrown into the energon.

Several 'ohs' came from the soldiers, who were becoming slightly nervous at seeing how outnumber the red autobot was.

 **Cliffjumper: Arcee, about that backup?**

The caption Transformers Prime popped up, giving everyone at moment to think before the next scene. "Man, so that was Cliffjumper." Miko whispered to Jack and Raf. "At least we finally got to see what he looked like after hearing so much about him," Jack mumbled. The other two nodded solemnly and turned back to the screen.

 **Cliffjumper: Fair warning, boys I'll put a few dings in ya.**

 **Arcee: Arcee to Optimus, the Cons are back! Cliff might be neck-deep in scrap!**

Private Daylee raises an eyebrow, "Scrap? What's scrap?"

 **Optimus Prime: Understood. Ratchet, do you have Cliffjumper's coordinates?**

 **Ratchet: I'm locked on his signal, Optimus. But our team's scattered across timezones.**

 **Optimus Prime: Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee. Rendezvous back at base and prepare to ground bridge.**

"And what's ground bridge?"

"Don't worry Private Daylee, you'll see soon enough?" Agent Fowler chuckled.

Agent Fowler quickly stops chuckling when Cliffjumper reappears on screen, and cringes along with everyone else when Cliff loses one of his horns.

 **Cliffjumper: You want the horns? You got them!**

 **The energon explodes, and decepticons are seen dragging Cliffjumper away.**

"Wow, that's one big explosion." Miko states in awe.

 **Starscream: The energon, it's worthless to me now.**

"That right there is Starscream. He's one you have to watch out for because like I said he is sometimes even more dangerous than Megatron with his unpredictability." Agent Fowler warned Bryce and his men.

 **Cliffjumper: Scream It's been a while So, where's your master?**

 **Starscream: Never mind him. I am my own master.**

June gasped along with everyone else present when Starscream jammed his hand into Cliffjumper. Once again she began to question the safety of the children.

 **Starscream: Any more questions? Clean that up.**

When Cliffjumper fell to the ground every eye turned toward Arcee, who had her fists clenched and she was shaking. "Arcee?" Ratchet called, trying to grab her attention. It didn't seem to work, so Optimus approached her. He placed his hand on her shoulder. When she looked up at him, no words needed to be said. Slowly, Arcee relaxed and let out a heavy sigh. "i'm okay. Let's continue."

 **Optimus Prime: An untapped energon deposit.**

Seeing how close they had been, Arcee let out another sigh. If only they had been there just a little sooner. Jack, seeing Arcee grieving, walked up to her and placed a comforting hand on her leg. She gave him a weak smile and sat down next to him. "Thank you Jack." "Anytime Arcee."

 **Bulkhead: What's left of it.**

 **Ratchet: The first Deception activity in three years.**

 **Optimus Prime: That we know of. If they're scouting for energon, they may be preparing for his return.**

 **Arcee: No.**

 **Optimus Prime: Ratchet, can you track his position?**

 **Ratchet: No. Cliffjumper's life signal just went offline.**

All autobots lowered their heads. Both Bumblebee and Bulkhead missed Cliff just as much as Arcee. He may not have been their partner, but he was a good friend and had always been easy to get along with.

 **Starscreem: Soundwave, what is it?**

 **Soundwave: Like Jasper Nevada's a party? We're alone where ever we travel on this rock, Cliff.**

Private Daylee shivered, "Alright that's just creepy. Does he not have his own voice?"

"We believe he does, but we think he uses other people's voices to his advantage. It can be used as an intimidation tactic. Being as silent as he is and only ever using another's voice along with his other eccentric qualities makes for an extremely terrifying package. You never know when he may be watching or listening in." A shiver went down everyone else's spines as Ratchet said this.

 **Starscreem: Ah, the one called Arcee. Why slay just one Autobot When we still have the advantage of surprise?**

"Wait," a soldier with blonde hair said. "I just realized something. You said that these were _your_ memories. So how are we seeing what the decepticons were doing?"

"That would be thanks to Raf and Ratchet." Optimus gestured to the two to let them explain.

"As I previously stated, you never know when Soundwave might be watching. Soundwave is the 'eyes and ears' of the decepticons, and he has been keeping tabs on everything the decepticons do. He was been keeping records under Megatron's orders."

Raf picked up where Ratchet left off, "So we hacked into the records and have added it the memories to make everything that is going on understandable. This way there are no missing gaps in what is happening."

"Impressive," stated General Bryce.

"Alright, come on. Lets continue already." Miko griped.

 **Optimus: We must not allow our anger over the lost of Cliffjumper to impair our judgement. As of today only we five Autobots remain on this Earth. We owe it to ourselves, to the memory of Cybertron, to any Autobots in any Galaxies seeking safe harbour, to humankind. And we owe it to the memory of our fallen comrade to survive. - Arcee -**

 **Arcee: If Cliff's gone standing around here sulking won't bring him back. So unless anyone minds, I think I'll get back to protecting humankind.**

"You don't sound like you really want to protect humankind Arcee." June said, furrowing her eyebrows in Arcee's direction.

"Forgive me June. I said those things in grief, but that doesn't make it right. I was hurting, I still am. And in that moment, I let my grief cloud my judgement."

"I forgive you, you're not the only being who has ever said or done something out of grief they did not truly mean."

"Thank you June."

 **Ratchet: Optimus. Helping humans will only result in more tragedy.**

 **Optimus: Your opinion is noted.**

General Bryce made a note on this. They have helped, and continued to help, even when they realize it could potentially cost them their own lives. Now if that's not loyalty to humankind, General Bryce didn't know what was. But he would see this through before me made his verdict.

 **Jack: Welcome to K.O drive in, where every patty is a knockout. May I take your order?**

Bulkhead glowered, "Ugh, you just had to say Knockout didn't you."

"Hey, you can't hold that against me. I didn't even know y'all existed, let alone that there was a decepticon named Knockout."

 **Vince: Two super combos, extra fries**

 **Jack: Okay, dos número twos. Anything else?**

 **Vince: Yeah, some advice. How do I get an awesome job like yours?**

 **Jack: So that's two 'we're not as funny as we think we are' combos, with a side of 'bite me'.**

"Jack!" June reprimanded, hands on her hips.

"What?! He started it."

 **Vince: What'd you say?**

 **Jack: Five fithty nine sir, At the window. (Vince takes the combos without paying) Hey, I have to pay for that.**

"Jack, why didn't you tell me about this? Oh I am going to have a serious talk with Vince's mother."

"Sorry mom, my mind was preoccupied with other things that happened that day. Vince taking those combos was the last thing on my mind."

"Oh right, this is the day you met Arcee. You never did tell me how you met."

Jack slid down in his seat, nervous. "Yeah," he chuckled. "Guess you're gonna find out now."

 **Arcee: Twins. Take five, Sadie.**

 **Jack: Hey, mom, I just got off. No, I'm not going to the dance. Experience suggests I should never cut a rug, unless I'm installing carpet.**

This had everyone chuckling, even Jack.

 **Jack: Be careful? Seriously? This is a Jasper. I love you. (Talking to Arcee's bike form)**

Arcee smiled, "I love you to Jack. But you couldn't have picked worse timing."

Jack, slightly embarassed said, "What are you talking about? I couldn't have picked a better time. If I hadn't been there then I never would have met you."

Arcee blinked, she hadn't thought of it that way.

 **Jack: Yeah I love you too, mom, I gotta run. Hello, beautiful. Where have you been all my life? Nice. It may take a few K.O. paychecks, but I am gonna own a ride like you someday.**

 **Sierra: Are you talking to your motorcycle?**

 **Jack: My motorcycle? No, I mean, yes, yes! It's mine, but I-I'm not talking- to you I-I am. How's things, Sierra? Take you for a spin sometime?**

 **Arcee: Come on, smooth operator, Wrap it up.**

"Jack, is there a reason you never told me how you and Arcee met?"

 **Sierra: You know my name?**

 **Jack: We're in homeroom together. I am Jack, Jack Darby.**

 **Arcee: Scrap. (Then the cons charge)**

 **Jack: Hey! Wow, wow!**

Many of the soldiers lean forward, curious what was going to happen. Meanwhile, June is having a panic attack.

 **Arcee: Do not let go!**

 **Jack: Who said that?**

Jack starts laughing so hard that everyone turns to him, wondering what is so funny. "Sorry guys, but I was really freaking out when you talked that first time Arcee." Arcee began laughing along with him. "Sorry if I scared you Jack."

 **Vechon: Commander Starscream, target sighted. Accompany by a human youth.**

 **Starscreem: Destroy them both!**

"What?!" General Bryce's whole team yelled, along with June and Agent Fowler.

"You didn't tell me about this Prime!" Agent Fowler cried.

"Well, to be fair we were trying to keep you unaware of the kids presence at the base in the beginning." Bulkhead replied.

 **Jack: - What are you? -**

 **Arcee: I don't exist. Tell anyone about me and I will hunt you down.**

"Seriously Arcee. I'm beginning to think you were trying to scare the ever living life out of me.

"I couldn't have you telling others about me."

"So what? Even if I had, I don't think anyone would have believed me."

 **Arcee: Scrap.**

"Why did you leave Jack?" Both June and Bryce asked.

"I was hoping they would both come after me, and leave Jack alone. I didn't realize they had orders to finish both of us. If I had known, I never would have left his side."

Bryce was impressed. Even though it hadn't turned out like she planned, she had done what she thought would keep this one human that she didn't even know safe and out of harms way.

General Bryce returned his focus back to the screen to see a decepticon chasing the boy.

 **Jack: I don't even know her!**

 **Arcee: Hop on!**

June was relieved to see Arcee return to help her son. She was starting to calm down a lot, knowing Jack was safe as long as he was with Arcee.

 **Jack: Why are those guys shooting at us?**

 **Arcee:There's no us kid, And they're no guys.**

Jumping up, Bumblebee starts beeping and cheering for his screen self.

"You're awesome Bee," Raf cheers his buddy on.

 **Jack: Friend of yours?**

 **Arcee: Family.**

Bumblebee tackles Arcee in a hug at her comment. Arcee just smiles and rolls her optics at Bee's antics.

 **Raf: Hi momma, racing right up the street. Okay, just five more minutes? Wow.**

"Awesome entrance, you went right over Raf." Miko had jumped up.

"Well, I didn't think there would be another kid down there. I was trying to get away from civilians, not find another. Why would you even play down there Raf?"

Raf just shrugged at Arcee's question, having no good answer.

 **Jack: You have no idea.**

 **Arcee: This ends here, Cons.**

"Wooo! Go Arcee, kick those decpticons!"

 **Raf: What are they?**

 **Jack: Talking cars that turn into robots. Or the other way around.**

 **Arcee: This is for Cliff!**

"Good timing Bumblebee." Jack said.

Bumblebee playfully bowed back, eliciting a laugh from the kids and June.

Bumblebee accidentally steps on Raf's toy car.

 **Raf: No problem really.**

Bee beeps at Raf, and he pauses the memory. "What is it Bee." Bee goes over to Raf, pulls something out of his chassis, and hands it to Raf. It's a new toy car. "Aw, thanks Bumblebee." Raf says as he hugs Bee, before restarting the memory.

 **Then Bumblebee goes flying back after getting hit.**

 **Raf: Leave him alone! - Please?**

"Oh, bad call kid." One of the soldiers with brown hair states, the soldiers who heard him nodding their heads in agreement.

 **Jack: Bad call. Come on! Come on! Keep moving!**

Everyone cheers once more when Bumblebee saves the kids from getting caught in the decepticon's clutches.

 **Raf: Thank you.**

 **Jack: - Don't look back.**

 **Raf:- What did we just see?**

 **Jack: No idea, and I'm not sure I want to find out.**

Chuckles arose at Jack's comment.

 **Bulkhead: Who's ready to rumble?**

"Yay, Bulkhead!"

"Thanks Miko."

 **The cons turn tail and run.**

 **Arcee: - What took you?**

 **Bulkhead: - Traffic.**

"You three did very well considering it had been three years since our last encounter with the decepticons. I am proud of you all."

The three beamed with pride at their leader's comment. "Thank you Optimus."

 **Arcee: And the Cons would have been scrap metal if I hadn't been distracted by the human.**

 **Optimus: Human? -Two boys.**

 **Arcee: I guess a second one caught us in action, I don't know.I was a little busy at the time.**

 **Optimus: If the Decepticons are targeting us, anyone perceived as our ally will be at grave risk.**

"So that's why you had the children brought to the base. You were afraid the cons might target them after being spotted with you."

"That is correct Agent Fowler." Optimus replied

"But where does Miko fit in to all of this?" Agent Fowler asked.

Arcee responded with, "You'll see in just a moment."

 **Jack: Raf, hey. Look lets just, keep this between us and forget anything ever happened, okay?**

 **Raf: Jack.**

 **Bumblebee pulls up.**

 **Jack: Oh, not again.**

 **Beeps from Bumblebee.**

 **Jack: He want us to get in.**

 **Raf: No, just me.**

 **Jack: How do you know that?**

 **Raf: It said so.**

"How do you know what he's saying kid?" A soldier asked, turning to Raf.

"I don't know, I just do."

 **Jack: What?**

 **Raf: Yours is over there.**

"I can't believe I missed you when I first walked out." Jack whispered to Arcee.

 **Jack: I really don't think it -**

 **Raf: How is it going?**

 **Jack: Raf? Wait! Stop!**

"And I can't believe you just hopped in Raf!" Jack raised his voice slightly.

"What? I trusted him."

"Yeah, but we barley knew them. They could have hurt us."

"Come on Jack. They saved our lives, if they had really wanted to hurt us they would have left us to the decepticons."

Jack fell silent, realizing Raf was right.

 **Miko: Coolest. Bike. Ever. House parents? Ignore.**

 **Arcee: Relax, I just wanna talk to you.**

 **Jack: Don't you mean you and your new friend?**

 **Arcee: Kid, there's a lot you don't understand.**

"Cool, holograms." Private Daylee whispered to himself.

 **Jack: No, I get it, I get it. The first rule of robot fight club is you don't talk about robot fight club. What you need to understand is that I don't want a bunch of crazy talking vehicles following me around trying to get me killed!**

 **Arcee: Look, Jack, is it? Your personal safety is exactly why Optimus Prime has requested your presence.**

 **Jack: Optimus who?**

 **Arcee: You may be in danger because you are one of the few, one of the only who have ever seen us.**

 **Miko: Dude, what are you waiting for? Go with!**

 **Arcee: Scrap.**

"I guess I should have seen that coming. It is Miko after all, she always seems to be right in the middle of everything." Agent Fowler said.

"How do you think I felt?" Arcee responded. "I thought I was losing my touch. But like you said, it's Miko. You can't hide anything from her it seems." Arcee shook her head and sighed.

"I'm right here you know." Miko grumbled.

"Ah, come on Miko. You can't blame em, I've thought the same thing on several occasions." Bulkhead said, trying to cheer her up.

 **Jack: And why exactly are we taking her?**

 **Arcee: Rules.**

"Nice base," General Bryce said.

 **Ratchet: I thought they were two.**

 **Arcee: Haven't you heard? Humans multiply.**

This caused many snickers from the soldiers as well as Agent Fowler.

 **Rad: I am Raf.**

 **Miko: I am Miko. Who are you?**

"Oh, sorry Raf. I didn't realize you were talking to me."

"It's okay, Miko."

 **Bulkhead: Bulkhead.**

 **Miko: Are you a car? I bet you're a truck, a monster truck! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever used a wrecking ball for a punching bag?**

Agent Fowler chuckled, "You seem a little nervous there big guy."

"I was," said Bulkhead.

 **Raf: So if you guys are robots, who made you?**

 **Ratchet: Oh, please.**

 **Optimus: We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron. Also known as Autobots.**

 **Jack: Why are you here?**

 **Optimus: To protect your planet, from the Decepticons.**

 **Arcee: The jokers who tried to bump us off last night.**

 **Jack: Okay. Why are they here?**

That was the question running the minds of Bryce's team.

 **Optimus: A fair question, Jack. In part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable. Ravaged by centuries of civil war.**

'Centuries? Just how old were these guys?' thought General Bryce.

 **Raf: Why were you fighting a war?**

 **Optimus: For most, over control of our worlds supply of energon. The fuel and life-blood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike.**

"Wow, what's going on?" Jack asked.

"This is what I believe you humans call a flashback, Jack. I as started explaining things to you, I was reminded of our home world. My mind was drawn back to harsh and bitter times." Optimus said forlornly.

 **Optimus: The combat was fierce and endured for centuries. In the begining I fought alongside one who I considered a brother. But in war, ideals can be corrupted. And it was thus that Megatron lost his way.**

"Well, he doesn't look menacing at all," one of the soldiers said sarcastically.

 **Miko: Is there gonna be a quiz?**

Everyone rolled their eyes.

 **Jack: So what does Megatron or any of this have to do with us?**

 **Optimus: Megatron has not been seen or heard from in sometime. But if his return is imminent as I fear, it could be a catastrophic.**

 **Cut to the Decepticons.**

 **Starscream: Those transmissions are emanating from deep space. I would hate to waste the energon unless you are absolutely certain.**

 **Soundwave merely nods his head.**

"He still creeps me out," Private Daylee whispers.

The soldiers all shiver. This was the decepticon that they feared from what they had seen so far.

 **Starscream: Then lock on transmission coordinates and activate the space bridge.**

 **Megatron: Decepticons! I have returned.**

 **That's all for now. Feel free to suggest names for the soldiers if you want them to have more lines. Please review.**


	3. Darkness Rising Part 2

**I do not own Transformers Prime.**

Silence reigned for a moment before it was disturbed by Miko. "Alright, next memory Raf."

Raf shook his head, "Oh, yeah. Right."

While they were waiting on the next memory to start, Optimus turned to Arcee. "Arcee, have you been able to discover what the black orb we recovered from Megatron does?"

"Sorry Optimus, I got distracted by the memory and haven't really taken a look at it. I'll get on that now."

Just then the next memory started up.

 **Optimus Prime: Previously on Transformers Prime**

"Why do we need a recap? We just saw what happened." Private Daylee asked.

"The first five memories tie in to one another, it's just listing off key points." Bulkhead explained.

 **Cliffjumper: The Cons are back!**

 **Arcee: Cliff might be neck-deep in scrap!**

"Ok, then why are y'all calling this Transformers Prime?"

Optimus responded this time, "That is what we are calling the collection of our memories in preparation for the day they will hopefully be used for educational purposes. It has to have a title, so our people know what to search for."

 **Ratchet: Cliffjumper's life signal just went offline.**

 **Optimus Prime: As of today only we five Autobots remain on this Earth.**

 **Raf: W-w-what are they?**

 **Jack: Talking cars that turn into robots Or the other way around.**

"I didn't say it before, but that was a good guess Jack. After all that was your first time meeting other lifeforms."

"Thanks Agent Fowler." Jack responded.

 **Arcee: Look, you may be in danger because you are one of the few, one of the only who have ever seen us.**

 **Jack: Why are you here?**

 **Optimus Prime: To protect your planet from Megatron. But if his return is imminent, it could be catastrophic.**

 **Megatron: I have returned!**

 **Back to the present story. A closeup of the Decepticon warship over a mountain which has an energon deposit hidden within.**

 **Starscream: Of the energon deposits we have located while you were away, Lord Megatron, this one is by far the most significant. The drones have been mining without a pause during your absence, and have amassed quite a stockpile. You there! Fetch me a sample!**

 **Megatron: Starscream! Now that I have returned I will issue the commands.**

 **Starscream: I Understand, Lord Megatron. Then as your humble servant, shall I ready the Space Bridge to bring forth the Decepticon army you have surely gathered during your three years in space?**

 **Megatron: My army will come. But my time away has yielded a more intriguing means of materializing them.**

"Intriguing? In what way? Gathering forces is pretty straightforward." General Bryce inquired, his face scrunching up in confusion.

 **Megatron holds up a purple crystal which seems to be letting off vapors.**

 **Megatron: The solidified form of the matter the ancient texts referred to as the Blood of Unicron!**

 **Starscream: Unicron the Destroyer But it is said that his blood is the anti-Spark!**

"Anti what?" One of the soldiers asks for clarification.

"Anti-spark," Ratchet replied. "Every Cybertronian has a spark. Our spark is our soul or lifeforce in a manner of speaking. If it goes out, then so do we."

"Oh," the soldier said solemnly.

 **Megatron: Plucked from cosmic shores, gaze upon Dark Energon!**

"Well that doesn't sound good."

 **Starscream: Legend tells that it holds the power to revive the dead.**

The group of soldiers exploded in fear and outrage. "The dead should be left to rest in peace!" "How could anyone even consider something like that? It's vile." "He's planning on bringing the dead back to life! That couldn't possible end well!" "Zombies! It's the walking dead!" (LOL, I couldn't resist)

"Alright, alright!" Agent Fowler yelled. "I get that you're upset, but this is all in the past. So sit down and be quiet, so you can see what happens."

Restlessly, the soldiers complied.

 **Megatron: We require only a cadaver to be certain. Are you willing to make the ultimate sacrifice?**

 **Starscream: Hehehe, ahem, that may not be necessary. If I may, Lord Megatron?**

 **Cliffjumper's body is presented to Megatron.**

 **Starscream: Consider it a welcome-home present.**

Arcee started growling and mumbling under her breath, "Welcome home present my aft."

 **Cut to Autobot Base**

 **Optimus Prime: And since you now know of our existence, I fear that as of last night the Decepticons know of yours.**

 **Jack: Got it, we spot any strange vehicles, call 911 - Can we go now?**

"Dude, they're offering you protection. What good would calling 911 do?" A random soldiers spoke out loud.

 **Miko: Are you insane? I'm living a dream here in Bots-wana and I will not allow you or anyone else to shatter it!**

 **Optimus Prime: It is best that you three remain under our watch. At least until we can determine our enemies' intentions.**

 **Ratchet: Optimus. With all due respect, the human children are in as much danger - here as anywhere!**

"What? I don't see you trying to hurt them, they seem pretty safe to me." A soldier in the back said.

"Yeah, I don't see how they are in any danger." Private Daylee added.

 **Jack: Children?!**

 **Ratchet: They have no protective shell! If they get underfoot they will go Squish!**

 **Ratchet stomps his foot for emphasis.**

"Oh." Many of the soldiers said.

 **Optimus Prime: Then for the time being, Ratchet, we must watch where we step.**

 **An alarm goes off.**

 **Jack: What's that?**

 **Bee beeps.**

"i really wish I knew what he was saying." General Bryce whispered. Many soldiers nod their heads in agreement. General Bryce wasn't quiet enough however because Bumblebee heard him. He started beeping at them in frustration, only to get blank stares in return. Bee threw his hands up in the air, and turned back to the screen.

 **Raf: Proximity sensor, someone's on top.**

 **A screen pops up showing someone walking away from a helicopter.**

 **Ratchet: It's agent Fowler.**

 **Jack: I-I thought we were the only humans who know about you guys.**

 **Optimus Prime: Special agent Fowler is our designated liason to the outside world, as he tends to visit only when there are issues. It may be best if you do not meet him at this time.**

"Really Prime," Agent Fowler crosses his arms in exasperation. Optimus keeps quiet, making no reply.

 **Fowler: Seven wrecks, thirty four fender benders, a three hour traffic jam, and on particular note numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make and a black-and-yellow custom muscle car! So, anything you care to get off your tin chassis, Prime?**

 **Optimus Prime: We have the situation under control, Agent Fowler.**

 **Fowler: They're back, aren't they?**

"How'd you know?" General Bryce asks Agent Fowler. Shrugging, Agent Fowler says, "Just a hunch."

 **Optimus Prime: If you are referring to the Decepticons I have doubts that they ever left. Your planet is much too valuable.**

"Just how is our world of any value to the decepticons?"

"Because of the energon deposits found on your planet, we cannot survive without it." Ratchet explained.

 **Fowler: Then it's time to wake up the Pentagon.**

 **Optimus Prime: Hear me, agent Fowler. We are your best, possibly your only defense against the Decepticon threat.**

 **Fowler: Says you.**

"I have to agree with Prime on this one." A black soldier said. "We don't stand a chance against the Decepticons. At least, not without major loses on our side."

 **Bulkhead: Hey, fleshy!**

"Fleshy?!" Was whispered among the soldiers who were clearly offended. Bulkhead had the decency to look remorseful at what his past self had said.

 **Bulkhead: Did anyone get splattered on that freeway? Team Prime knows when to use force, and how much to use.**

 **As he said this, Bulkhead ripped out a piece of machinery and proceeded to squeeze it until it broke.**

 **Ratchet: Bulkhead! I needed that!**

Ratchet, still upset about that throws a wrench at Bulkhead's head. "Sorry Doc," Bulkhead called. "Don't call me Doc!"

 **Optimus Prime: Enough! Military involvement will only result in catastrophe. Perhaps you can condone widespread human casualties, agent Fowler. I, however, cannot.**

 **Fowler: Then do us both a favor and handle this, Prime! Under the radar. Or I will.**

 **On that not, Agent Fowler leaves.**

"Sorry for saying that Prime, I was just worried."

"No need to apologize Agent Fowler. I understand your worry."

 **Bulkhead: Pretty big bearings for a human.**

"Hey!" Agent Fowler yells. Chuckles can be heard come from the soldiers.

 **Optimus Prime: Agent Fowler is concerned for his world Bulkhead, as he should be.**

 **Cut back to the Decepticons**

Grunts came from the soldiers, sensing something terrible was about to happen.

 **Megatron: Let us see if power born of darkness can reignite the spark.**

 **Megatron then slams the dark energon into Cliffjumper's chest.**

Arcee, who had been studying the black orb this whole time trying to figure out what it does, looked up at the screen. Absolute fury filled her optics. She looked back down at the orb before anyone could see her expression.

 **Cliffjumper came back to life with a growl and glowing purple. He got free of his confines, and proceeded to attack the two nearby Vechcons.**

"Holy cow!"

"Zombies!"

The soldiers could not believe what they were seeing. They couldn't look away from the terrifying sight.

 **Starscream: That's your plan?! Bring Autobots back from the dead to attack us?!**

 **Megatron: That is no longer an Autobot. Just a mindless beast, its only instinct to destroy anything in it's path.**

 **Cliffjumper turned to attack Megatron, who sliced poor Cliff in two.**

Everyone turned to Arcee. She appeared to still be studying the orb, and refused to look up even though she could feel the stares. Inside she was screaming, she vowed to do everything she could to make them pay.

Getting no reaction from her, everyone slowly began to turn back around. Jack and Optimus were the last to turn back to the screen. They were both certain she would run off and do something rash. If not now, then definitely later.

 **Megatron: There, Starscream, lies the indestructible seed of my army. The ultimate weapon! Once I learn to control it.**

 **Cliff, even though he had been sliced in two, still tried to attack before he was tossed over the edge.**

Silence reigned supreme.

 **Cut back to Autobots.**

 **Ratchet: Blasted Earth check! Cliffjumper's signal popped back online.**

 **Miko: Who's Cliffjumper?**

 **Optimus Prime: How is that possible?**

 **Ratchet: It isn't. Another bug! The system is chock-full of them.**

 **Arcee:If there's any chance Cliff's alive-**

Everyone, especially the humans, took sideways glances at Arcee. She had just sounded so hopeful, they just couldn't help but feel sorry for her. And they could tell her hopes were about to be crushed. Jack could understand now why she had been so hesitant to call him her partner at first. He couldn't blame her, he probably would have been the same way if their roles had been reversed.

 **Optimus Prime: Ratchet, prepare sickbay. We may need it.**

 **Miko: Hey! What can we do?**

 **Optimus Prime: Remain with Ratchet.**

 **Miko: Aww (looking sad).**

 **Ratchet: Ugh (looking put out).**

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at those two. Even Optimus had a small smile on his faceplate.

 **Ratchet: Autobots, roll out!**

 **The other autobots drive into the ground bridge.**

"Ah, what just happened?" Private Daylee asked. "Where'd they go?"

 **Jack: What Just happened?**

Many blinked at how Private Daylee said almost the exact same thing as Jack.

 **Ratchet: I transported them to the designated coordinates via the Ground Bridge.**

 **Raf: What's a 'ground bridge'?**

 **Ratchet: Ugh A scaled down version of Space Bridge technology. Since we don't currently possess the means or the energon required for intergalactic travel.**

"We don't have that at all." Jack whispered to both Raf and Miko.

Miko responded with, "I know right. What a bummer."

 **Jack: You're stuck here. On Earth.**

 **Ratchet: With the likes of you, yes. But I constructed the Ground Bridge to enable travel from here to anywhere on your planet.**

"That could come in real handy for humans as well," June said.

All of the soldiers agreed with her, they could get to where they needed to be quicker as well as return home to their families sooner.

 **Raf: Wow! Does it work for humans?**

 **Ratchet: Naturally.**

 **Miko: You mean I could just shoot on over and visit my parents in Tokyo?**

 **Ratchet: Within moments. In fact allow me to send you there immediately, all three of you.**

"You're not really fond of humans are you?" General Bryce questioned.

Ratchet just growled back.

 **Miko: Watch it, Ratchet.**

"Ignore him." Miko said to General Bryce. "Grumpy is just his personality."

 **With Optimus and the others.**

 **Bulkhead: Energon mine!**

 **Optimus Prime: Judging by it's scale the Decepticons have been tunneling here for quite some time.**

 **Accessing** **the situation**

 **Optimus Prime: Let's find Cliffjumper!**

 **Then walks out into the open where the attack starts.**

"Dang, this is the first major battle we are seeing between the decepticons and autobots."

Arcee looks over to the soldiers, not sure which one had said that. "Ah, what about the battle in the last memory? Where the decepticons were after Jack and me?"

"Yeah, but then there were only two of them. There's a lot more right now."

Arcee just rolls her optics, focusing back on the orb.

 **Back at base.**

 **Miko: What is this anyway?**

 **Ratchet: Broken, don't touch it. Don't touch that either.**

Private Daylee laughed, "You didn't even look. How'd you know she was going to touch it?"

"Instinct."

 **Jack: So, anything here we can touch?**

 **The monitor lets out a beep and a red 'X' pops up on the screen.**

"Ugh, I hate when that happens." June commented.

 **Raf: How come you guys are using human computers?**

 **Ratchet: It certainly isn't by choice! It was handed down from previous tenants when we inherited this former missile silo. I make modifications as I see fit.**

 **Multiple 'X' pop up. Ratchet sighs and shakes his head.**

 **Raf: I think I can fix that.**

 **As Ratchet starts talking Raf plugs his computer into the system and gets to work.**

 **Ratchet: Reeally?! You know this is complex technology, don't you? I mean it isn't a child's toy.**

 **Raf: Now try.**

 **The 'X' have disappeared from the screen. Ratchet turns to Raf in surprise.**

"Dang kid, you're good." A soldier compliments Raf.

Blushing slightly Raf says, "Thanks."

 **Back to the fighting.**

 **Optimus Prime: Maximum overdrive!**

 **Bulkhead: (Whistles) Quite an operation!**

 **Shots are fired. Scene changes to the Decepticon warship.**

 **Megatron: Blood of Unicron How might I fathom the depths of your mystery, become worthy of wielding your astonishing power?**

 **Starscream: Lord Megatron! Intruders have been detected in the mines!**

 **Megtron: Optimus?**

 **Starscream: Indeed.**

 **Megatron: I need more time to prepare an appropriate reception for my old friend. Ready the ship for departure!**

"Old friend! Ha!" General Bryce laughs humorlessly.

Optimus shuts his optics and sighs heavily.

 **Starscream: But the energon I've mined the Autobots will seize it!**

 **Megatron: Then blow the mines!**

"Please tell me y'all made it out of the mines in one piece Prime."

"We made it out safe Agent Fowler. We were unable to retrieve Cliffjumper however, and give him a proper burial and resting place."

 **Arcee: It's Cliff! I have a visual.**

 **Optimus Prime: We'll cover you! Go!**

 **Arcee races towards Cliff. Dark energon pools around him. The ledge Cliff is on begins to collapse with him with it. Arcee catches him before he falls.**

 **Arcee: Cliff! No! Let's get you home, partner!**

 **Cliff who is somehow still alive looks up at her and growls.**

"Holy Cow! Even after being chopped in half he's still alive? Just what exactly is in that stuff?" A soldier asks, referring to the dark energon.

One of his comrads elbows him, "Quiet!" The guy looks over at Arcee whose shoulders are tense.

The first guy shuts up, realizing he had only made the situation worse.

 **He thrashes, and Arcee loses her grip. They couldn't save him. Then laughing is heard from above.**

 **Starscream: Prime. I'd stick around but I'm squeamish.**

 **Starscream drops a bomb and flies off.**

 **Bulkhead: The joint's gonna blow!**

 **Optimus Prime: Autobots, roll out!**

 **The bomb explodes in a fiery blue inferno.**

"Dang, that's one big explosion." The soldier had some other choice words, but he remembered there were children around.

 **Optimus Prime: Ratchet! Bridge us back! Use the arrival coordinates Now!**

 **The ground bridge opens up, and the autobots drive through with the inferno close behind.**

 **Ratchet: Cutting it a bit close. How about Cliffjumper?**

 **No one responds.**

Neither does anyone watching say any thing, not wanting to disturb the solemn mood. Everyone hangs their heads low in respect to the fallen warrior.

 **Miko: What was that explosion? Was there a fight? Can we come with next time?**

 **Arcee: (Clearly not happy) Look!**

 **Jack: He-hey, Miko, let's go see what the bots hiding in their sock drawers.**

Miko winces, just now realize how uncaring she had seemed in that moment. "Sorry Arcee."

"It's alright Miko."

 **Miko: Seriously?**

 **Optimus Prime: Arcee, what did you see?**

 **Arcee: Not Cliff. At least Not any more. He was mutated. Butchered, like something from those 'Con experiments during the war.**

 **Arcee falls to the floor, not looking well. Bee starts whirring in concern.**

 **Arcee: I'm fine! Just dizzy.**

"Seriously Arcee, you really have to let others help you every now and then." Jack said.

June, Agent Fowler, and the soldiers look on in concern. They are uncertain what could be wrong with Arcee.

 **Miko: Robots who get dizzy?**

 **Raf: Robots with emotions.**

 **Jack: Robots who can die?**

This showed the soldiers just how similar humans and Cybertronians really are. Any of the soldiers who still held reservations about the autobots, quickly felt their reservations slip away.

 **Ratchet runs a scan on Arcee.**

 **Ratchet: What is this?**

 **Arcee: Don't know. Cliff was covered in it. Leaking it.**

 **Ratchet scrapes some on the purple substance off as a sample.**

 **Ratchet: Go take a decontamination bath. Now!**

 **Jack: O-Optimus. I-I hate to bug, but - No bars.**

"So that's why you didn't return my calls." June said. "Sorry I was so hard on you for that Jack."

"It's all good mom."

 **Optimus Prime: A security precaution. The silo walls isolate all radiowaves.**

 **Jack: Well, if I don't call my mom like now I'm pretty sure cops will be out looking for me.**

 **Optimus Prime: Have you broken a law?**

The humans couldn't help but laugh, while the autobots look on unsure of what was to funny.

 **Jack: A curfew. It's after ten p. m.**

 **Raf: I better get home too, or I'll be grounded for a year.**

"Your mom must be really harsh," Miko whispers.

Raf shrugs, "Sometimes."

 **Optimus Prime: Earth customs. I hadn't considered. But the issue of your safety remains. Bulkhead! Accompany Miko home.**

 **Miko: Awesome! My host parents will freak!**

"You can't just reveal the autobots to anyone," General Bryce mumbled. Miko's enthusiasm was slightly getting on his nerves. (Sorry, Miko is not my favorite character)

 **Optimus Prime: And maintain covert surveillance in vehicle form.**

 **Bulkhead: Curbside duty, got it.**

"That just sounds like babysitting duty."

 **Optimus Prime: Bumblebee! You'll watch over Raf. - Ratchet!**

 **Ratchet: Busy!**

 **Optimus Prime: Arcee. You'll accompany Jack.**

 **Arcee: Ooh, still dizzy.**

 **Ratchet: You're fine! Says your physician.**

"You just didn't want to be apart of babysitting duty." A soldier chuckles lightly.

"Nope."

 **At Jack's house.**

 **Jack: Arcee, I just wanted to say, I'm really sorry for your loss.**

 **Arcee: What could you possibly know about loss?**

"Sorry Jack, that was uncalled for on my part." Arcee said, briefly looking up.

 **Jack: What, you think you're the only one with problems?!**

"It's okay Arcee, I could have handled that better."

 **Arcee: I'm not sure girl trouble counts.**

 **Jack: I'm pretty sure my girl trouble started the night I met you.**

"Oh, burn."

 **A car is seen pulling up into the driveway.**

 **Arcree: Cons!**

 **Arcee brings out her blasters, ready to shoot.**

 **Jack: No! Mom!**

June stares at the screen, dumbfounded. "I almost got shot."

"Sorry June, I was a little tense at the time."

"Well, at least you were protecting Jack."

 **June Darby: Jack?**

 **Jack: Mom! - Don't freak, I can explain!**

"And how exactly were you going to explain a giant robot?" Agent Fowler asked.

"I really have no idea." Jack just shakes his head.

 **June Darby: Can you? (walks up to Arcee in motorcycle form, clearly unhappy) Jackson Darby, we've talked about this.**

 **Jack: I know, and -**

 **June Darby: You don't know! I worry about you enough when you're not here, now I have to worry about you driving a motorcycle?**

 **Jack: I'm sixteen, I can't be riding a ten-speed forever!**

 **June Darby: How did you even afford this?**

 **Jack: It's used! It's abused, really.**

"Who you calling abused?!" Three guesses who said that.

 **Jack:** **Needs a ton of repairs, but the point is I may have been a kid when I bought this (touches a helmet), but I'm not anymore. You always tell me to make responsible choices Well, I chose her. And I'll be responsible! I promise.**

Arcee whispers to June, "I'll say he's responsible. You did a good job with him June."

June looked up at Acree, beaming in pride. "Yeah, I guess I did."

 **June Darby: Her? I didn't think you'll be bringing girls home just yet.**

"And you actually did bring a girl home, Jack." June said, smiling in irony.

"Hey, I didn't plan it that way." Jack smiles back.

 **Jack: I like to think she brought me.**

Realizing just how true that was June lets out a laugh along with everyone else. Jack just smiles.

 **June Darby: Well, I'm glad you finally have a reason to wear your helmet every single time you ride. You will take me for a spin every once in a while?**

 **The two of them head into the house.**

 **Jack: We'll see. (Looking back at Arcee) She is kinda temperamental.**

Jack looks over at Arcee, "In a good way."

"Better be," Arcee smirks.

 **The next morning Arcee can be heard revving her engine.**

 **Jack: Shh! Are you crazy?! You'll wake up my mom!**

 **Arcee: Grab your helmet, it's go time.**

 **Jack: It's saturday!**

 **Arcee: You can watch cartoons back at base with Bumblebee.**

 **Jack: Cartoons! I'm sixteen!**

Bumblebee turns to Jack, beeping. Jack looks to Raf for a translation. "He said, 'And what is so wrong with cartoons?'" Jack squirms, "Nothing." Bee gives him a look that clearly states 'that's what I thought' before turning back around.

 **Arcee: And leave a note for your mom! She worries!**

"Thanks Arcee." June says.

"No problem."

Jack rolls his eyes, "Great, now I have two mothers."

Arcee looks at Jack, "I'm your partner. It's my job to care."

"Oh, so you saw me as your partner even then?" Jack raises an eyebrow and smirks.

 **Cut to the Decepticon warship.**

 **Starscream: I don't think you need to worry about further Autobot interference, Master. Not with Optimus gone.**

 **Megatron: And what evidence do you posses of this fact? (Megatron is walking around a huge chunk of dark energon)**

"That's a lot of dark energon," Private Daylee cringes.

"Yeah, I had been hoping he had only had the one piece. Just image what he could do with all of this." Another soldier commented.

 **Starscream: I destroyed the mines, as you instructed.**

 **Megatron: Optimus is not so easily destroyed. We have millenia worth of battles behind us to prove it!**

 **Starscream: May be you should take a break, my Lord. I worry that too much contact with the Dark Energon might allow it's properties to adversely affect you.**

 **Megatron: Or perhaps, Starscream, I have not permitted myself contact enough.**

 **Megatron grabs a piece of the crystal.**

 **Starscream: Wait! Lord Megatron! No! Not your Spark chamber! You do not know what it will do!**

 **Megatron strikes himself with the dark energon. Vapors start coming off him before his eyes turn purple.**

"He's insane!" A soldier shouts. Everyone, including the auto bots agree with him.

 **Cut to Autobot base.**

 **Ratchet: Hmm. The base elements of this goo are like nothing I've ever encountered. Must be extremely concentrated to have affected Arcee so rapidly. Unfortunately, complete results are slow coming without the use of proper diagnostic tools! Thank you very much, Bulkhead!**

"Again, sorry Ratchet."

 **As Ratchet is moving a sample, some of the dark energon spills of only to land on part of the mackine bulkhead had crushed. The dark energon seeps into the machine which starts glowing purple. The dark energon has caused the piece of machine to come to life.**

"Ugh, if only I had noticed that sooner." Ratchet grumbled.

 **That's all for now. Feel free to suggest names for the soldiers if you want them to have more lines. Please review.**


	4. Darkness Rising Part 3

**I do not own Transformers Prime.**

Raf clicked the next memory. Optimus turned to Arcee. She was still fiddling with the orb.

 **Optimus Prime: Previously on Transformers Prime It is best that you three remain under our watch.**

 **Megatron: Gaze upon Dark Energon! Legend tells that it holds the power to revive the dead.**

 **Ratchet: Cliffjumper's signal popped back online.**

 **Optimus Prime: Let's find Cliffjumper!**

 **Arcee: Cliff!**

 **Ratchet: What is this?**

 **Arcee: Don't know. Cliff was covered in it.**

 **Starscream: Wait! Lord Megatron! You do not know what it will do!**

"We still don't know how that effected him." A soldier whispered.

 **Back to the present.**

 **Arcee: Tighten your grip, Jack.**

 **Arcee takes off down the road at high speed.**

 **Jack: H-Hey! What's with you, Arcee?**

 **Arcee: I thought you might actually enjoy the ride if you weren't getting shot at.**

June was about to protest, but then she realized there wasn't much of a point since this had already happened. And Jack was clearly fine, so she let it slide.

 **Jack: Oh, bring it!**

Many of the soldiers chuckled, they could see themselves doing the same thing at that age. Then the scene changed to Miko and Bulkhead at the edge of a drop off. The soldiers began to question Miko's sanity, even they wouldn't do something like this.

 **Miko: Ready, set-**

 **Bulkhead: Miko, I'm supposed to be protecting you.**

 **Miko: Bulkhead, I'm strapped tight inside ten tons of metal muscle. I'm protected.**

 **With that, Bulkhead proceeds forward.**

"I can't believe you let her convince you," Agent Fowler said to Bulkhead.

"Well this certainly isn't the last time. And even I can't believe some of the things she convinced me to do."

 **Scene switches to Raf and Bumblebee playing a video game. Bee knocks Raf's car off the road.**

 **Raf: No fair, Bumblebee! You've been driving a lot longer than I have!**

 **Scene changes to the base.**

 **Ratchet: Thank goodness for peace and quiet! House guests can be such a bother!**

 **Something clatters to the ground.**

The crowd tenses.

 **Ratchet: Wha?**

 **Another sound is heard, it sounds like something walking around. Ratchet looks back up.**

"It's like a scene from a horror movie." Private Daylee says. "You're just waiting for something to jump out."

 **Ratchet: Optimus? By the Allspark!**

 **The machine come to life jumps at Ratchet.**

"Told you!" Private Daylee exclaims. Only to be shushed by several of the other soldiers.

 **Ratchet proceeds to hit the machine with a pipe.**

"Go Ratchet!" Miko cheers him on. Jack and Raf soon start cheering alongside her.

 **The little machine breaks the microscope Ratchet had previously been using.**

 **Ratchet: I needed that!**

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at Ratchet's misfortune. "Is that like your catchphrase?"

 **The little machine jumps at Ratchet again, only to be shot by Optimus.**

"Good aim." One of the few female soldiers there said.

 **It tried to get back up only to be stomped on by Optimus.**

"Now see Optimus, that was what I was worried would happen to one of the children." Ratchet complained, the memory making his point for him.

"Hey we are all still here." Jack countered.

"Yeah, you shouldn't worry so much Ratchet. Relax." Miko added.

"Besides, you couldn't get rid of Miko even if you wanted too." Raf joked.

"Hey!"

 **Ratchet: And stay broken! Now, what could have caused that?!**

 **Optimus Prime: I have a grave suspicion, Ratchet. Dark Energon.**

"That's pretty scary if you think about it. The dark energon was able to take a piece of machinery, which had never been alive before that, and bring it to life." Many shivered slightly at the thought. The thought that their toaster could possible come to life one day and try to kill them was more than a little unnerving.

 **On the Decepticon warship.**

 **Starscream: Lord Megatron?**

 **Megatron: It's as if the blood of Unicron the Destroyer flows through my veins! As if I hear his very thoughts. I now know what I must do.**

 **Megatron grabs another piece of dark energon, and turns to leave.**

 **Starscream: And what can I do to assist you, Master?**

 **Megatron: Quit groveling. And wait my command.**

 **With that Megatron leaves.**

 **Soundwave silently approaches Starscream.**

 **Starscream: Soundwave! (Starscream slightly jumps at the mechs appearance.)**

"It seems we're not the only ones scarred of Soundwave." General Bryce spoke up.

"Indeed." Optimus responeded. "Everyone has a right to fear Soundwave. Before the war, when Megatron was still a gladiator in the arenas no one ever came close to defeating him, no except for Soundwave that is."

"If that's true then why is Sondwave only third in command? Why not second? He obviously would be a better choice than Starscream?" General Bryce asked.

"Not even i am sure as to why that is."

 **Starscream: I fear that when our Master reached for the stars he came down with a touch of space madness. Lord Megatron has not been sound on his judgment since his return. Increase global surveillance!**

"I see what you mean when you said Starscream was just as or more dangerous than Megatron Agent Fowler. Any soldier who does not follow orders is a lose cannon. And Starscream is fully aware that he is disobeying his orders to await command."

 **Soundwave: (Using Megatron's voice) Quit groveling. And wait my command.**

Shivers run through the soldiers once more. They couldn't help but agree with Optimus' words from before that everyone has a right to fear Soundwave. He was a Decepticon who commanded respect just by his mere presence.

 **Starscream: I'm not deaf! But if Optimus Prime lives I believe it is in Lord Megatron's best interest that we ensure his enemies destruction.**

 **Back at the Autobot base.**

 **Optimus Prime: If the residue Arcee found on Cliffjumper brought your broken equipment to life, it would stand to reason that the very same substance brought Cliffjumper back from the dead.**

 **Ratchet: That would account for his life signal inexplicably coming back online, but Dark Energon? It's so scarce seems to be virtually non-existent. What would it be doing on Earth?**

 **Optimus Prime: It was transported. By Megatron.**

 **Ratchet: For what purpose?**

 **Optimus Prime: To conquer this planet, by raising an army of the undead.**

 **Ratchet: Well, Megatron would need to break quite a few toaster ovens. I mean, where on this world would he find that many cybertronian dead?**

 **Just then the three younger autobots show up with their charges.**

 **Jack:That was awesome!**

 **Raf: Can we do it again?**

 **Miko: Sweet!**

"Hmm, I didn't realize we had just come in on a very important conversation."

"It is alright Jack." Optimus said.

 **Bulkhead makes a noise and pulls a guitar case out of his chassis.**

 **Miko: Sorry! Must have left that in the back seat**

Some of the soldiers chuckle silently to themselves.

 **Optimus Prime: Autobots, prepare to-**

 **Optimus then looks down at the kids, changing his mind.**

 **Arcee: Roll out?**

 **Optimus Prime: Remain here. Ratchet, you'll come with me. Arcee, we'll be outside communications range for some time so I'm putting you in charge.**

 **Miko: Dude, you're biggest. You should be the boss!**

"It's not always about being the biggest." One of the few female soldiers there said. The other female soldiers nod in agreement. So did several of the men, who knew what could happen if you got on one of the female soldiers bad sides. Just the thought made them shiver.

 **Bulkhead: Err, he never picks me.**

 **Arcee: Optimus With all due respect. Playing bodyguard is one thing; babysitting's another. Besides, Ratchet hasn't been in the field since the war.**

 **Ratchet: My pistons may be rusting, but my hearing is sharp as ever!**

Many of the soldiers laughed quietly, beginning to see what Miko had meant when she said grumpy was just Ratchets personality. Quite a few of them couldn't help but find Ratchet's grumpiness endearing.

 **Optimus Prime: For the moment it's only reconnaissance.**

Fowler rolled his eyes, "'For the moment' being key words."

 **Arcee: And why do I hear an edge in your voice?**

 **Optimus Prime: Arcee, much has changed in the last 24 hours, and we all need to adapt. Ratchet! Bridge us out!**

 **Then they were gone, leaving through the ground bridge.**

"That's still cool." Private Daylee said in excitement. The rest of the humans couldn't help but agree with him. They just wished they could see how if it would really work with humans as well. If only they had known they would get their wish.

 **Jack: OK, chief so, what's on the activities list?**

 **Arcee: I'm going on patrol.**

 **Bulkhead: But Optimus told us to stay.**

"Hmm, maybe I should have left Bulkhead in charge." Optimus said, looking over at Arcee who used the orb to pretend she hadn't noticed his stare. She realized she had messed up, but she was also thankful she hadn't had to deal with Agent Fowler at the time.

 **Arcee: When you are in charge you can call the shots. 'Bee! With me! Bulkhead, you're in charge.**

Then Bee and Arcee were gone. 'I should have at least left Bee' Acree thought.

 **Bulkhead: So uh, what's on the activities list?**

Just then there was a loud screeching noise that had everyone holding their ears.

 **Miko: How about band practice?**

 **Raf: But we are not a band.**

 **Miko: Why so antisocial? Come on, Raf, do you play anything?**

 **Raf: Hmm keyboard? Laptops and ensembles, good! Jack?**

 **Jack: I, sometimes mess around on the harmonica.**

 **Miko: Do I look like I do country?**

"Not in the slightest, you look like a crazy rocker." A random soldier said.

Miko smiled, "I take that as a compliment."

 **Miko: Just cover yourself in fake blood and jump around screaming. Bulkhead! Percussion! We'll go for a big industrial sound. DIY, we are a band! You just need to learn the songs. This one's a ballad, 'My fist, your face'.**

 **She starts playing and Jack, Raf, and Bulkhead all cover their ears.**

"Ah come on! I can't be that bad." Miko complained.

"Hey, you know I like your music." Bulkhead said. "It's just that you had the volume so loud that our ears were ringing for the next few hours."

 **Just then the proximity alarm went off, and Bulkhead had to stop Miko.**

Many in the audience were greatful.

 **Miko: Come on! You can't handle raw power?**

 **Bulkhead: Proximity sensor. Quick, hide!**

June spoke up, "I don't think hiding behind bulkhead was the best choice kids."

"Yeah, we realize that now."

 **Agent Fowler: Prime!**

 **Bulkhead: Agent Fowler. Uh. He's not here. Nobody's here. Except me, of course.**

 **Agent Fowler: Wh-, where did he go? Wait, don't tell me, He's out pankacking a mini-mall! Now, I don't know what language you 'Bots speak on your planet, but Prime promised he would handle the Decepticons, and blowing a crater in the middle of Nebraska is not what the word 'handle' means to me! So, you tell prime-**

 **During his little speech, Miko's guitar started making noises since the cord was pulled taut.**

"Why didn't you just leave your guitar?" Raf questioned. "We wouldn't have been discovered if you had."

Seeing that upset Miko, Jack came to her defense. "Hey, it's okay. We would have been discovered eventually, even if we hadn't been caught then. It was just a matter of time."

 **Agent Fowler: Since when are you, 'Bots, electric?**

 **Realizing they were caught, the kids walked out from behind Bulkhead.**

 **Jack: Hey! How are you doing?**

Agent Fowler chuckled looking back at how calm Jack had been. "Really Jack?"

Jack just shrugged, "What was i supposed to say?"

 **Agent Fowler: Contact with civilians! Team Prime has really gone off rules this time. Wait, don't tell me! You are running a day-care center?**

 **Bulkhead: Hummm- (Bulkhead looks down at the kids for help)**

 **Jack: We are interns.**

 **Raf: Student interns.**

 **Jack: Earning extra credits in auto shop!**

 **Miko: -Robotics!**

"I shouldn't have said anything."

Raf roll his eyes, "I don't think it would have made a difference Miko whether you had said anything or not."

 **Agent Fowler: OK Let's move! I'm taking all three of you into federal custody. For your own protection.**

 **Bulkhead stomps his foot in front of Agent Fowler. Keeping him away from the kids.**

"You know, you were asking for it there big guy." Agent Fowler mildly glared at Bulkhead.

"Hey, what good is all this extra weight if you can't throw it around every now and then."

Agent Fowler just chuckled.

 **Bulkhead: We are protecting them.**

 **Agent Fowler: Is that so? Well, maybe you can explain that to my superiors at the Pentagon!**

 **Agent Fowler went and picked up the phone as he said this.**

 **Bulkhead: Don't use that phone! It's-**

 **Bulkhead crushes the phone with his finger, preventing Agent Fowler from making the call.**

 **Bulkhead: -Out of order.**

Everyone got a laugh out of that. "'Out of Order'? Is that really what you said? That's hilarious!" The black soldier said through his laughter. Even Ratchet piped up, "It seems your knack for breaking things comes in handy every now and then."

 **Agent Fowler: This isn't over, Big Foot, not by a long shot!**

 **With Optimus and Ratchet in a desolate looking canyon**

 **Ratchet: Optimus, what do we hope to find here?**

 **Optimus Prime: The site of the largest Cybertronian battlefield in this galaxy.**

That gave all the humans pause, "What?!"

 **Ratchet: On Earth? You must be joking!**

 **Optimus Prime: Do you recall the period late in the war, when both sides began hiding their energon spoils off-world?**

 **Ratchet: Of course, that's the reason energon deposits exist on planets such as this one.**

 **Optimus Prime: It is also the reason battles came to be waged on planets such as this one. And I fear Megatron's memory is as long as history.**

 **The scene changed back to Agent Fowler leaving the Autobot base in his helicopter.**

"No wait! Go back! I need to know more about earth being the site of the largest battle in this galaxy!" Private Daylee was letting his emotions get the better of him, but the rest of the soldiers agreed with him. They wanted to know more.

 **Agent Fowler: Sir! Agent Fowler. We have a situation. I'm en-route from the Autobot base. I'll brief you in person.**

 **Close-up on Soundwave in the Decepticon warship**

 **Soundwave: (Using Fowler's voice) Agent Fowler, I'm en-route from the Autobot base. I'll brief you in person.**

Agent Fowler shivered, "It's strange hearing my voice coming from Soundwave."

 **Starscream: Autobot base, say! Humans. Always the weak link. Fetch me this 'Fowler', So that he may brief us instead.**

Sound wave releases Lazerbeak.

"What the heck is that?" Asks Private Daylee.

"That is Lazerbeak." Ratchet stated. "He's a mini-con who only listens to Soundwave, his master. If Soundwave ever decided to switch sides in this war, than Lazerbeak would be a package deal. He's a surveillance drone. Extremely useful, and quiet deadly. Just like his master."

 **Back with Agent Fowler**

 **Agent Fowler: Hey! Big bird, I'm flying here! What in uncle Sam's beard!?**

Some of the soldiers looked at Agent Fowler strangely after his on screen self's comment, "Never heard that one before."

 **The mini-con is flying at him head on.**

"Dang, he's bigger than I thought." Said the blonde soldier.

"Yeah, his wingspan is bigger than the helicopter." Commented General Bryce.

 **Agent Fowler: First the freeways aren't safe, now air travel?!**

 **Lazerbeak rams into the helicopter, tilting it off balance. Flying ahead, Agent Fowler slows done, allowing the mini-con to get in front of him.**

 **Agent Fowler: You wanna dance, 'Con? I'll lead!**

 **Then he starts shooting. A few shots hit their target, but din't seem to do any good. Lazerbeak flips in the air, coming behind the helicopter to take off its tail rotor. The helicopter rapidly descends with Agent Fowler inside.**

Soldiers watch on in tense silence. None of them had been informed that any of this had happened, and they were worried of the outcome.

 **Agent Fowler: Never an Autobot around when you actually need one!**

 **Agent Fowler continued in a downward spiral. Lazerbeak followed, releasing his tentacles which broke into the helicopter and grabbed Agent Fowler. As he was being pulled out, Agent Fowler was able to press the emergency button before the copter crashed. Agent Fowler was carried off by Lazerbeak.**

General Bryce stood up, "I had no idea any of this happened! Why was i not informed soldiers?!"

Agent Fowler calmly stated, "I informed superiors at the Pentagon and made a statement. I left them to inform who they thought should be aware of the situation."

General Bryce sat back down with a heavy sigh.

 **At the Autobot base, an alarm going off**

 **Raf:** **My ears!**

 **Bulkhead: It's an S.O.S. From Fowler.**

 **The alarm stops before Bulkhead could do anything.**

 **Raf: Did you trace it?**

 **Bulkhead: Location scan was incomplete. - Oh, well.**

Agent Fowler is shocked by Bulkhead's statement. "Oh well? Seriously?!"

 **Jack: Oh, well? Seriously?**

Everyone looked between Agent Fowler and Jack at their comments being the same. Someone might have said something if the situation hadn't been so serious.

 **Bulkhead: Fowler's a jerk!**

 **Jack: Wow! Whether you like the guy or not the Decepticons may have him!**

 **Raf: And Agent Fowler knows your location. (Then Raf realizes something else) Our location!**

 **Miko: And did we not just witnessed how fast Fowler backs down from a 'Bot; The 'Cons will totally make him squeal!**

"Hey, I did not squeal! Thank you very much."

 **Bulkhead: But we lost the transmission. Fowler could be anywhere.**

 **Raf: Maybe I can near it down. About five years ago the Government started microchipping their agents. You know, like owners do with pets.**

Everyone except for Bulkhead, Miko, and Jack looked from the screen to Raf and back again shocked that he knew that.

 **Raf: What? I saw it on TV. Anyway, if I can hack into the Fed's mainframe maybe I can pinpoint Fowler's coordinates.**

"You know how to hack into the Federal mainframe?!" All the soldiers yelled. A soldier leaned into General Bryce and whisper, "Just what all can these kids do?" General Bryce was wondering the same thing. It would be very handy to keep a closer eye of these kids as well as the bots throughout the rest of the memories. Especially since it seemed the kids were apart of the Autobot team. He was supposed to be evaluating the _whole_ teams loyalty after all.

 **Miko: You know how to hack? But you're like two years old!**

 **Raf: Twelve. And a quarter.**

 **With Agent Fowler and the Decepticons**

 **Starscream: Welcome, agent Fowler.**

The soldiers all growled under their breath.

 **Agent Fowler: You treat all your guests this nice?**

 **Starscream: Any friend of the Autobots.**

 **Agent Fowler: Autobot? That one of them coin operated wash-my-own-car places?**

This got smirks from many of the soldiers, all who were cheering him on silently.

 **Starscream: Oh, so that's how it's going to be, hmm? Apparently no one has told you I have no appreciation for human humor.**

 **Starscream turns his attention to Soundwave.**

 **Starscream: Make our guest comfortable.**

 **He then leaves Agent Fowler with Soundwave who clenches his fist and approaches the Agent.**

 **Back at the Autobot base**

"Wait, what happened to Agent Fowler?" Several soldiers murmured to each other.

 **Raf: Latitude 39. 5, Longitude 116. 9.**

 **Bulkhead starts up the ground bridge.**

 **Bulkhead: OK, wait here.**

 **Miko: Ow, don't break up the band!**

 **Bulkhead: Uh Jack, you're in charge!**

 **With that Bulkhead is running through the ground bridge, leaving the three kids at the base.**

"Good to know you didn't take her along on purpose." Arcee said, gaining many confused looks from the soldiers as well as June. "Just keep watching, you'll see."

 **Jack: Guess we three have run out the place. Miko? Miko?**

General Bryce sighed and placed his head in his hands. 'Just great, she's gone. I knew she was a troublemaker.' He thought. He could tell if he had to take any drastic action towards the team it would most likely be because of her. Maybe he should just remove her from the team? For her own safety as well as others.

 **With Bulkhead**

 **Bulkhead: Fowler? Uh oh. The whole Decepticon shebang.**

 **Bulkhead slowly moves in closer to the Decepticon warship.**

 **Miko: Alright! What's the plan? (Giving Bulkhead a thumbs-up)**

 **Bulkhead: (Gasps) Miko!**

Everyone else yelled out "Miko!" as well, before turning disapproving eyes on her. She tried to look innocent, not fooling anyone.

 **She had been to loud. A Decepticon heard her, and came over.**

 **Miko: Oh, unwise.**

 **Bulkhead: Miko, get down!**

 **Miko ran.**

Even though they were not happy with her being there, everyone was glad she did not get hurt just then. They thankful Bulkhead would protect her.

 **The Decepticon got off a shot before Bulkhead tackled him, and started punching. Bulkhead brought him to the ground. Miko pick up a rock and slammed it into the Decepticons head.**

 **Miko: Hold him still!**

 **It did nothing. Bulkhead picked her up, and placed her out of the way.**

 **Bulkhead: Miko, look away!**

 **Miko: But-**

 **Bulkhead: Turn your head away!**

 **Bulkhead finished off the Decepticon by pulling his internal workings out of his chassis.**

 **Miko: Wow. (In awe)**

Bulkhead sighed, "And of course you didn't look away."

Many soldiers felt for Bulkhead. He had not wanted her to see that. There were certain things they wish they could forget or unsee, but that was part of being a soldier.

 **With Arcee and Bumblebee**

 **Bulkhead (over the com): Arcee, Bumblebee, do you read?**

 **Arcee: Loud and clear, Bulkhead.**

 **Back with Bulkhead, hiding behind a rock with Miko in his hand.**

 **Bulkhead: I have a situation.**

"Yeah, no kidding." A soldier said sarcastically.

 **Back with Arcee and Bumblebee**

 **Arcee: Bulkhead, they're children. Humans, just do whatever.**

 **Arcee and Bumblebee drive a little further down the road before coming to a screeching halt.**

 **Arcee: You're where?! She's where?!**

"Watch out everyone! Arcee's in mamma mode!" Miko said, trying to alleviate some of the tension she had caused. It worked, but only slightly.

 **Back at base with Jack and Raf**

 **Raf: What should we do? Bulkhead may have not even realized she followed him.**

"Um ok, you said this was your memories. So how are we seeing them at base? None of you are around?"

Optimus answered the soldier, "Cameras inside and around the base."

"Ah."

 **Jack: Miko hasn't seen the 'Cons in action like we have. She has no idea.**

 **Raf: Those are the coordinates. Their destination is still locked in.**

 **Jack: Um. You're in charge!**

Private Daylee raised an eyebrow, "In charge of who?"

 **Raf: In charge of who?**

This time the crowd laughed.

 **Raf activated the ground bridge, and followed Jack. They both went through. Back over at the computer, Arcee's voice can be heard.**

 **Arcee: Arcee to base, come in. Jack? Listen up, we need you to bridge us back. Hello?**

"Sorry Arcee!"

"It's fine Jack. You did what you thought was best under the circumstances, which was get Miko. But you should have left someone at base, how were you planning on getting back otherwise."

"Yeah, I hadn't thought that far."

 **Arcee: Bumblebee, metal to the pedal!**

 **In the Decepticon warship with Agent Fowler, who is in chains hanging off the ground**

 **Starscream: Agent Fowler, I have one single request that would save your family the pain of grieving. Tell me the location of the Autobot base.**

 **Agent Fowler: No problem. But I need to ask you something first.**

 **Starscream: Yes, I'm listening.**

 **Agent Fowler: I've got an issue with the customer service around here. Can I speak to the manager?**

"Ha! The look on Starscream's face is priceless!" No one could help laughing.

 **Starscream: I make the decisions here. I am in charge! Bring the prod.**

That got everyone to stop laughing, even those who had been about to make a comment about Starscream being 'in charge'.

 **Outside the warship with Bulkhead**

 **Bulkhead: What's taking Arcee and Bumblebee?**

 **Miko: Dude, the cons could be putting the clamps on Fowler right now. Let's just storm the joint!**

 **Bulkhead: They're here!**

"Sorry Bulkhead, it's just us." Raf said.

 **Jack and Raf jumped out of the ground bridge.**

"Hey, it works!" Private Daylee said.

 **Miko: Why don't those guys hang with their own 'Bots? This is our one-on-one time.**

 **Raf: Are your bones vibrating?**

"Hmm, well that's interesting to know."

 **Raf and Jack are in plain view of the Decepticon warship and are soon spotted.**

 **Vechons: You there!**

 **Bulkhead and Miko: Scrap!**

"You do realize Miko, that probably none of this would have happened like this if you had stayed at base like you were supposed to." June asked. "Bulkhead would have had that backup he needed, the boys wouldn't have just been spotted by Decepticons, and Bulkhead might have been able to get to Agent Fowler sooner and prevented him from being tortured."

Miko didn't say anything as she looked at Mrs. Darby. She hadn't thought of any of that when she went through the ground bridge. She had just wanted to be apart of the action.

June knew she was probably being to harsh on Miko, but Jack had put himself in harms way because of her. She was just trying to get Miko to think.

 **Back on the warship**

 **Starscream: I'll ask nicely one last time. - The Autobot base!**

 **Agent Fowler: Sure thing buddy right after you eat my star-spangled shorts!**

 **Starscream had had enough. He pulled out the prod and jabbed it into Agent Fowler, who screamed.**

Everyone winced, especially Miko who say that this might be her fault.

 **Starscream: As I imagined. Energon and human nervous systems don't mix.**

"Starscream really is dangerous." General Bryce said. "He didn't even bat an eye at what he was doing. And he seems to enjoy inflicting pain."

"Tell me about it, I should know." Agent Fowler said. He could still feel imaginary pain coursing through his body at the site of that prod.

 **With Optimus and Ratchet on a old ravaged Cybertronian battlefield**

"I had almost forgotten about them."

"Yeah, a lot has happened in this memory." Another soldier responded.

 **Ratchet: For the first time in my life, Optimus I had hoped that you were wrong.**

"I wish I had been as well Ratchet." Optimus said as Megatron appeared onscreen.

 **Megatron: Optimus! Been well? I see you brought your trusty watchdog. I was certain he'd be convalescing in a scrap yard by now.**

 **Ratchet: (Clearly offended)Why don't you invite him down here for a chat?**

Others agreed, clearly offended on Ratchet's behalf. A soldier was a soldier, no matter what.

 **Optimus Prime: I know why you're here, Megatron.**

 **Megatron: Hardly a surprise, Optimus. After all, you and I have been at this a long time. And your time has come to an end!**

 **Megatron pulled out the shard of dark energon and threw it into the old battleground. The dark energon seeped into the ground, which began cracking with glowing purple veins. Megatron also began to glow even more.**

 **Megatron: Rise, my army!**

 **A glowing dark purple optic is shown before Cybertronian undead rise from the ground.**

Everyone was enraged and felt sick to their stomachs at seeing what was happening to these poor lost souls.

 **Ratchet: By the Allspark!**

 **Megatron: Behold the power of Dark Energon!**

 **That's all for now. Thank you to everyone who has suggested names for the soldiers. I will not be introducing them until after the end of Darkness Rising, so anyone who still wishes to suggest a name feel free to do so. Please review.**


End file.
